1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrotherapy jets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various hydrotherapy jets have been developed for use in spas, hot tubs, pools and bath tubs that discharge a stream of water, which can be aerated through a variety of discharge nozzles. The designs provide different flow characteristics that result in different massage affects being experienced by the body, and these jets have become quite popular. In the design of single or multi-user spas or tubs, it is common to use a variety of different jet nozzles to provide a variety of different massaging effects.
Early jets simply discharged a stream of warm water along the longitudinal axis of the jet body, with later jets providing aeration of the water stream. Since then, numerous jets have been developed in which the direction of the stream can be adjusted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,029 to Spears et al. (assigned to the same assignee as the present invention) discloses a jet that provides an off axis stream of water and has an axial push/pull mechanism used to control the flow of water. The mechanism can also be rotated to rotate the stream of water around the jet axis, providing directional control over the stream.
Jets have also been developed having a rotating outlet or eyeball that automatically rotates in response to the water flowing through the outlet. See Waterway Plastics Inc., “1999 Product Catalog,” Page 4, including Part Nos 210-6120 and 210-6510. The jet produces a water jet that passes through the outlet, and the outlet can be adjusted off the jet's longitudinal axis to provide a turning moment in the eyeball in response to the jet flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,570 to Denst et al. (assigned to the same assignee as the present invention) discloses a jet having a rotating eyeball with one or more discharge outlets that can be adjusted to vary the direction of the outlet flow stream as well as the direction and speed of the eyeball's rotation. A high-pressure water stream flows through the outlets and, depending upon the orientation of the outlets, the eyeball can rotate clockwise or counterclockwise at different speeds.
U.S Pat. No. 5,920,925, to Dongo (assigned to the same assignee as the present invention) discloses a jet having a rotating eyeball and a diverter cap formed with a number of bore holes positioned at a common radius from the center of the cap. The jet produces a high pressure water jet that flows through the eyeball, causing it to rotate at a high speed and discharge the jet in a circular pattern that impinges on the bore holes. Together, the rotational speed and the bore hole design produce the sensation of a number of simultaneously pulsating water jets that are directed into the spa.
Conventional jets can comprise a jet body having a water inlet and an air inlet that are typically perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the jet body. Water flows into the jet body through the water inlet and a diffuser can be arranged within the body to form the water flow into stream. Air can then flow into the jet body and diffuser through the air inlet to be entrained into the stream of water. The diffuser can also be arranged within the body so that it can be rotated to control the amount of water flowing into the body and through the diffuser. The diffuser can have a hole that is aligned with the water inlet to allow water to flow into the diffuser. When the diffuser is rotated within the body the water inlet and diffuser holes are moved out of alignment, which blocks the water from flowing into the diffuser.
In conventional jets the water and air inlets are molded in a fixed position on the jet body and in most, the water and air inlets are adjacent to one another or on opposite sides of the jet body. Having the inlets in a fixed position can complicate the installation of the jets in the spa because the inlets are often not in a convenient location for aligning and attaching water and air conduits. Additional lengths of conduit can be required and the resulting attached conduits can be overly complex and awkward.